


Sibling Universe

by cherrysandae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Twins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysandae/pseuds/cherrysandae
Summary: Hidup bersama saudara kadang memang suka bikin nangis darah. Apalagi kalo lo itu anak kembar.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 14





	1. PSP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len sempat ngira PSP-nya dimaling. Iya, emang bener dimaling. Oleh maling tertentu.

Len _facepalm_.

"Geser sana."

"Hm?"

Bukannya geser, Rin malah nambah nempel.

"Dibilangin geser."

"Hmmm…" Sekarang nggak ada lagi ruang di antara mereka.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di jidat kembar termuda. "Gue udah lama heran, lo itu punya masalah pendengaran atau gimana."

"Nggak kok, telinga gue baik-baik aja."

"Terus kenapa lo nggak geser-geser?"

"Ya kan gue udah geser."

"Maksud gue geser menjauh, bukan mendekat, Bego!"

"Oh. Bilang dong daritadi," jawab si gadis, nggak terlalu peduli sebenarnya.

Rin memang nyebelin. Bukan hal aneh lagi, udah jadi rahasia umum malah. Len kadang ingin menjambak rambutnya sampai botak.

_Eh, enggak deng._

* * *

.

.

.

Aneh.

Banget.

Len yakin kemarin habis main pulang sekolah, dia simpan di lemari. Tapi sekarang udah nggak ada.

Kepala digaruk-garuk dengan ekspresi bingung. Ke mana ya perginya?

_Tau, ah._

Meskipun otak udah mencoba melupakan, namun hatinya tetap enggak bisa. _Gimana kalo dimaling? Itu kan mahal!_ Pikirnya, sedikit parno.

Jadi untuk meringankan beban hati, dia turun ke dapur dengan tujuan mulia cari makan. Kulkas pun diobrak-abrik.

Apel. Jeruk. Anggur. Es krim. Jeruk. Jeruk. Es krim. Jeruk. Es krim. Susu. Jer– _eh buset_ , banyak banget jeruk dan es krim.

Lalu penjelajahan dilakukan secara lebih intens, hingga akhirnya sesisir pisang terdeteksi dalam jangkauan radar matanya. Len menghela napas lega. Setidaknya pisangnya tidak ikut raib.

Setelah kulit dilepas, isi pun dikunyah. Matanya melirik sekotak jus jeruk di sudut kulkas. Len teringat kakak kembarnya. Kemudian kotak tersebut diraih dan tungkainya bergerak meninggalkan dapur.

"Rin?" panggilnya begitu menyadari keadaan rumah yang senyap. Nggak mungkin Rin ikut ngilang juga kan?

Kepala Len celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan, mendapati pintu kamar Rin yang terbuka. Dan dia berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, Rin –"

_Ohhh…_

Niat Len baik, cuma mau ngasih sekotak jus jeruk pada Rin lalu pergi. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

"Hei, Len!" Rin bahkan nggak mengalihkan pandangannya, masih berkutat dengan benda yang berada dalam genggamannya. Jempolnya dengan lihai menari di atas tombol-tombol. Di atas tombol-tombol PSP milik _Len_. PSP yang sejak tadi dia cari-cari sampai jungkir balik di kamar yang udah jadi seperti kapal pecah.

"Rin?" Suaranya kecil, hampir sayup-sayup.

"Yaaa?"

"Itu PSP gue."

"Terus?"

"Balikin."

" _No_."

Alis Rin menukik tajam. Fokus maksimal mengalahkan musuh dalam _game_.

"Lo tau nggak gue udah kaya orang gila nyari itu sampai ngira udah dimaling? Plis, balikin."

Len sebenarnya pengen pasrah. Cuma hanya tinggal satu _stage_ lagi sampai dia mencapai bos level. Dan dia harus namatin itu hari ini. _Hari ini juga!_

"Lo nggak liat gue lagi make? Ntar lagi deh, habis gue ngelarin yang ini."

"'Ntar lagi' itu berapa lama lagi, Rin? Balikin dong."

Rin jadi kesel. Len mulai merengek. Dan Len yang merengek itu mirip bayi. Dan Rin nggak pernah kuat ngehadapin bayi. Dan Len yang merengek seperti bayi itu sama dengan bencana alam.

"Pelit banget sih. Lo tetiba pengen main karena ngeliat gue lagi mainin ini? Serius, picik banget."

Len berdecak. Kesel juga dituduh yang enggak-enggak. Kalo Rin mikirnya gitu, yaudah sekalian basah aja.

"Ya lo mau apa? Itu kan punya gue. Suka-suka gue dong."

"Ih berisik banget. Nah loh gue hampir mati. Hush, hush, sana lo pergi!"

Len melotot. Dia _diusir_? Tanpa sadar kotak jus teremas. Len melirik ke bawah, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Dia menyeringai. _Hehe._

_Slurp._

Hm?

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa ada suara mencurigakan seperti itu? Begitu menoleh ke arah adik kembar _tersayang_ nya, Rin ingin ngais aspal.

Len berdiri menyandarkan sebagian bobot tubuhnya di bingkai pintu, sambil menyeruput sekotak jus jeruk _terakhir_ milik Rin minggu ini. Alisnya naik turun seperti anak autis. Senyumnya aneh khas penderita struk stadium akut.

"Aa – aaa..."

Mulut Rin mangap-mangap seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen. Antara ingin memaki dan menangis. _Tega banget!_

Rin loncat dari tempat tidur. Datang mendekati Len (yang udah tremoran) dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan kilat. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"LO!" Ada jeda yang membuat Len menelan ludah, takut sebenarnya liat Rin marah begini. "Cuma karena PSP BODO lo ini, lo tega ngabisin jus jeruk TERAKHIR gue minggu ini?! JAHAT BANGET LO SUMPAH!" Sambil memaki, telunjuk Rin juga terangkat menusuk-nusuk dada Len. Si korban kekerasan ingin meringis, tapi ditahan.

"Gue udah minta baik-baik, tapi lo-nya nggak ngedengerin," dia coba bela diri. _Duh mampus gue ngomong apaan coba?!_

"Sialan! Kalo lo butuh banget benda ini, NIH AMBIL!" Rin melempar PSP tersebut tepat di kepala Len sebelum pergi keluar kamar. Pintu di belakangnya dibanting keras.

"AWW!" Len menjerit pilu. "NGGAK PERLU MUKUL GUE JUGA KALI!" Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap bekas memerah di sudut dahinya, sementara sebelahnya lagi memegang PSP yang dia khawatirkan (semoga tidak) penyok. "TERUS BANTING AJA PINTUNYA SAMPAI HANCUR SEKALIAN!"

Kembar laki-laki mencibir, dan kemudian berjalan hendak mengambil tempat senyamannya di tempat tidur. Lupa kalo itu kamar Rin dan bukan kamarnya. Tapi bodo amat lah!

PSP dinyalakan, namun senyum sumringah di bibir luntur begitu menyadari sebuah keganjilan.

"RIN LO NGE- _SAVE GAME_ LO DI SLOT GUE, BR*NGS*K!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.


	2. Supermarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mau ke supermarket aja banyak banget suka dukanya.

"Len, Mama mana?"

Si bungsu ngelirik sebentar sebelum lanjut pake jaket. "Belum balik."

"Lah terus ini siapa yang ngasih?" Rin mengangkat sekotak bolu gulung dari atas meja.

"Oh itu dari Tante Luka, tadi nyariin Mama. Terus karena Mama nggak ada, dia nitipin itu."

Rin manggut-manggut.

"Boleh gue makan?"

"Terserah. Tapi jangan lupa sisain buat gue." Setelah ngomong gitu, Len jalan ke teras buat pake sepatu. Rin ngekor di belakang kaya anak bebek. Bolunya udah diletakkin di meja makan.

"Terus ini lo mau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Mau ke supermarket depan komplek, cari makan," jawab Len yang sedang berjongkok, tali sepatu diputer-puter. Duh ini gimana lagi cara ngikatnya. Gini nih kalo udah kelamaan bolos kegiatan pramuka, cara ngikat simpul aja lupa.

"Loh kan ada bolu gulung di dalem."

"Nggak cukup, Rin. Lo aja kalo makan kaya _godzilla_ busung lapar yang baru dapet makan. Boro-boro setengah, secuil pun kali gue nggak kebagian."

Len hampir terjungkir ke depan karena punggungnya disepak dengan kekuatan _titan colossal_.

"WOY HAMPIR MATI GUE!"

Rin mendengus keras-keras. "Gue nitip dong."

"Apaan? Kerja lo nitip aja tiap gue ke supermarket. Gerak juga dong, olahraga, ntar jadi kuda nil mampus – _eh ampun_ , plis jangan tampar gue pake itu!" Len langsung memohon kerendahan hati dari Yang Mulia Ratu Kagamine Rin ketika doi udah megang sandal jepit di tangan siap memberi pelajaran.

"Yaudah makanya gue nitip!" tukas Rin. Tangannya udah meraba-raba saku celana nyari lembaran uang tapi nihil, tidak ditemukan. "Uang gue di mana ya gue simpen?" ia bertanya retoris pada diri sendiri.

"Ogah ah. Kalo mau yuk jalan bareng gue. Nggak mau juga gue disangka jomblo ngenes jalan sore-sore sendirian." Mana ngelewatin taman yang penuh sama kapel-kapel laknat lagi.

Rin terkekeh geli. "Bukannya hidup lo emang udah ngenes?"

"Yaelah ikut apa nggak nih?"

"Iya, sabar, sabar, gue ambil jaket dulu." Dengan itu Rin langsung berlari ke kamar. Len sendirian di luar, udah kelar ngikat tali sepatu, yang hanya alakadarnya. Bodo amat sama simpul pramuka. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ternyata itu ikat mati. Pas balik nanti baru kicep dia karena nggak bisa dibuka.

"Nggak usah pake mekap kali, Rin, kita cuma ke depan komplek."

"Siapa juga yang mekapan! Lo kira gue tante-tante menor?!" Rin jalan cepet-cepet keluar kamar.

"Eh, Kakak, Abang. Mau ke mana?"

Dua pasang manik _aquamarine_ bergerak menuju sumber suara. Mama Meiko membuka _high heels_ -nya, kemudian menatap sepasang kembar fraternal di hadapannya. Baru pulang kerja.

"Eh, Ma. Iya, mau ke supermarket nih bareng Len, nyari makan."

"Tumber kalian berdua akur."

"Akur apanya, cuma genjatan senjata kok, Ma. Sumpah, Len nggak bohong!"

"Genjatan senjata apa. Bukannya lebih bagus kalo kalian beneran akur gini. Mama pun kan jadi adem liatnya."

"Hush, Ma, jangan bicara yang enggak-enggak deh."

"Bener, ntar kalo jadi kenyataan gimana?!" Rin ikut menimpali.

Mama Meiko cuma geleng-geleng kepala. "Oh iya, kebetulan kalian ke supermarket, tolong belikan minyak goreng ya," katanya sambil menyodorkan uang dua puluh ribuan ke tangan anak lelakinya. "Lebihnya kalian bagi dua."

Rin menatap uang di tangan Len sekilas, sebelum balik lagi menghadap Mama Meiko. "Hm, tapi, Ma, Rin nggak yakin itu ada –"

"Udah deh buruan pergi sebelum magrib." Bahu si kembar di dorong. "Hati-hati di jalan. Len, jagain Rin baik-baik."

"Apaan, Ma, kita bukannya mau _take off_ ke luar negeri kali." Len kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Rin. "Yok, jalan, jangan ngelamun."

Sambil menyamakan langkah dengan Len, Rin merotasi kedua bola matanya. Tangannya gandengan dengan saudaranya. "Bawel banget sih," gadis itu menggerutu. Keduanya mulai menjauhi pekarangan pagar rumah.

Udara sore emang dingin-dingin gimana gitu. Untungnya Len pake jaket, Rin juga. Kalo semisal Rin nggak pake, kan dia harus ngasihin jaketnya ke Rin.

Eh, iya dong, Len kan saudara yang baik.

"Katanya lo marahan sama Miku... iya?" Len bertanya skeptis. Gawat juga kalo Rin jadi marah gara-gara dia salah nanya. Bisa-bisa Len dilempar ke dalam taman berisi berpasang-pasang makhluk halus di pusat komplek. Sumpah, dia lebih baik diceburin ke kolam air es daripada dilempar ke sana.

"Kok lo tau?"

"Beritanya menyebar cepat banget di sekolahan kali. Mana lo femes begitu."

"Kaya lo enggak."

"Ya tapi intinya bukan itu."

Rin diam sejenak. Len sempat mikir kalo kakaknya itu bakal meledak karena amarah.

"Biasalah. Masalah cewek," jawab Rin singkat.

Hm, terus. 'Masalah cewek' itu gimana bentukannya? Len nggak ngerti.

Baru mau nanya lagi, tiba-tiba Rin menyela. "Tuh supermarketnya udah keliatan."

Mau nggak mau Len harus menelan pertanyaannya bulat-bulat. Yah mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat. Dia bisa nanya lain kali.

"Selamat datang di Indokaret."

Udah di luar dingin, di dalem malah tambah dingin gara-gara AC. Rin saling gosok lengan, yang tidak luput dari perhatian Len.

"Dingin?"

"Iyalah, namanya juga ruangan berAC."

"Bener sih." Len mendadak ngerasa bego udah nanya. "Sini gue genggam biar anget." _Aduh si abang ini baik banget deh._

"Sini gue pukul kepala lo biar mampus."

"Niat gue baik loh padahal."

Ya gitu-gitu 'kan Len sayang banget sama Rin. Walaupun sering berantem.

Sepasang kembar berbeda jenis kelamin itu pun menyusuri rak-rak penuh makanan ringan. Di tangan kiri Len ada satu keranjang merah, sementara tangan kanannya dengan cepat menyambar segala macam makanan yang dikiranya enak. Kalo Len pake satu tangan, Rin main nyambar pake dua tangan sekaligus. _A la_ profesional, _katanya_. Meh, padahal emang dasarnya barbar.

"Udah? Masih ada yang mau dibeli?"

Rin coba mengingat. "Ohhh! Minyak goreng Mama!"

Len bersyukur dalam hati. Untung ada Rin yang ingat. Kalo sempat lupa, bisa-bisa mereka berdua disuruh balik lagi, nggak peduli mau tengah malam atau bukan. Mama Meiko 'gitu orangnya. "Rak minyak di sebelah sana deh kayanya." Len nunjuk ke salah satu rak.

"Hm, Len?"

"Ya?"

"Banyak banget ya minyaknya."

"Iya."

"Ada yang botol kecil dan besar, ada yang model _refill_ juga. Banyak jenis merk lagi." Matanya menjelajahi sepanjang rak dari atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang. "Mama ada nyebutin spesifiknya gimana nggak? Semisal merk dan ukuran?"

Len tersenyum kecil. Lalu geleng-geleng. "Enggak."

Rin ikutan senyum. "Mampus kita."

"Bawa handphone nggak?"

"Mau nelpon Mama?"

"Iya. Bawa?"

"Enggak sih."

_Sialan. Kirain bawa._

"Terus gimana?"

"Ya ambil aja yang harganya sekitaran uang yang dikasih Mama."

Rin ngelus-ngelus dagu, gaya khas orang berpikir. Bulu kuduk Len naik, jadi merinding disko.

"Setau gue merk yang murah tapi terkenal itu kalo nggak salah Ajinapoto deh."

Ada kemauan keras dari lubuk hati Len untuk menabok orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi ditahan, bisa-bisa dia yang dibalas tabok sampe meninggal.

"Itu merk micin, Rin Sayang, bukan merk minyak goreng."

"Ah masa sih. Yaudah ambil yang merk Sonlight aja."

Len ngembusin napas nahan emosi. _Sabar, Len, sabar. Tarik napas, buang, tarik lagi –_ "Itu merk _sabun_ cuci piring, Rin."

"Kalo nggak merk Byegone."

Byegone? _Rin mau ngebunuh kita sekeluarga kali ya._

"Itu merk obat nyamuk."

"Ngaco deh lo, mana mungkin –"

Dia udah capek, seriusan. Disambarnya _refill_ merk Bemolay dan langsung berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah kasir. Diikuti oleh Rin di belakang yang udah melantunkan sumpah serapah karena ditinggalin.

"Totalnya empat ratus tiga puluh enam ribu tujuh ratus rupiah."

Rin dan Len terdiam. Mereka belanja apa aja ya kok bisa sebanyak itu?

"Len, gue pinjam uang lo dulu boleh ya? Dompet gue ketinggalan." Rin mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Sumpah!"

"Tadi lo pas ngambil jaket kok bisa lupa ngambil dompet sekalian?" Si kembar laki-laki mendengus. "Emang ya lo, nggak bisa diharepin," cetusnya sambil merongroh saku celana.

Namun detik selanjutnya, Len tersenyum miris.

"Rin," panggilnya lirih.

"Hm?"

"Dompet gue juga ketinggalan."

_Muka gue mau dikemanain ya?_


	3. Selingkuh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadang Rin merasa bersyukur karena dia nggak sendiri.

"WOW. Habis vaksinan apa lo? Udah kaya zombie aja tuh muka."

Rin mendelik tajam tapi nggak bilang apa-apa. Jalannya cepet, langsung duduk di sofa bareng Len yang lagi nonton opera sabun di tivi. Badannya disandarin.

Len ngelirik. "Serius, kenapa lo? Habis putus?" katanya 'gitu, habis itu ketawa.

"Iya."

Len langsung diam.

"Oh ngerti gue. Jadi lo nangis semaleman?"

Kembar perempuan merengut. "Kok lo tau?"

"Muka lo. Rambut berantakan, mata bengkak. Apalagi?" Dalam hati Len jadi prihatin. Dia nggak pernah liat Rin sekacau ini. Ada api amarah yang tersulut di dalam dirinya, _homo sapiens_ mana yang berani banget buat Rin jadi 'gini. "Belum sarapan kan? Mau _sandwich_ atau nasgor?"

"Tumben lo."

"Yaudah sih kalo nggak mau."

" _Sandwich_. Nggak pake keju." Len langsung beranjak.

Setelah ngebikinin Yang Mulia Ratu Kagamine Rin pesanannya, Len balik dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang lazim. Rin lagi nangis.

Sepiring _sandwich_ diletakkan di atas meja. Len duduk menghadap Rin. Mau ngehibur, cuma nggak tau mau ngapain. Jadi dia langsung balik ngehadap tivi.

Rin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Len, yang hampir aja ngelompat saking kagetnya. Untungnya enggak.

"Pacar gue selingkuh sama Miku."

Miku. Setau Len, Miku itu udah sahabatan sama Rin dari SMP, sama Gumi juga. Tiga orang itu biasanya ke mana-mana selalu bersama. Kaya nggak terpisahkan lagi. Tapi, selingkuh? _Wow._ Jadi ini 'masalah cewek' yang Rin maksud kemarin ya?

Begitu tangan Len terangkat buat ngelus kepala Rin, nangisnya jadi makin deras. Len tersenyum, senyum sedih. Hatinya ikut sakit. Mungkin karena orang-orang bilang anak kembar itu udah kaya satu tubuh.

Di sela-sela tangis, Rin melanjutkan, "Gumi tau, tapi dia nutupin itu dari gue. Dari situ gue tau, dia ada di pihak Miku." Tangan Rin bergerak melingkari perut kembarannya, wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada Len. "Terus sekarang gue sendirian."

Pelukan Len menguat. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung saudarinya. "Siapa bilang? Masih ada gue kan?"

Rin nggak jawab apa-apa, masih nangis.

"Tenang aja, besok gue hajar tu cowok sampe mampus," ujar Len, mencoba menenangkan. Bukannya mereda, tangis Rin makin menjadi. Atau Len _kira_ begitu.

Ternyata Rin sedang tertawa keras-keras, walaupun mukanya masih penuh dengan sisa bekas air mata.

"Hahaha. Lo? Ngehajar? Nggak cocok banget sama imej _shota_ lo!" semburnya.

Len terkekeh. "Udah mendingan?"

Rin menoleh, tawanya udah berhenti. "Hm, iya."

"Besok jam istirahat mau gabung sama gue? Ada Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Mayu, Ia, dan Fukase, sih. Tapi ya… setidaknya lebih baik daripada makan sendirian kan?"

Kembar perempuan tersenyum kecil. "Len, _thanks a lot_ ," katanya.

" _No problem, Sis. That's what brothers for, …right?_ " Len bales senyum. Lalu tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Lah terus apalagi? Lo nggak laper? Atau mau gue aja yang makan _sandwich_ -nya? Oh iya, lo kan udah bengkak kaya badak jadi –" Rin langsung angkat tangan siap nampar. "Eh, maksud gue langsing kaya kangguru – _eh, eh, bukan 'gitu maksud –_ "

_SLAP._

Pipi Len memerah.

**Author's Note:**

> VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp. & Crypton Future Media, Inc.


End file.
